More Than Partners
by SaoirseF
Summary: Eddie struggles with her feelings for Jamie. A life-changing incident makes them both change their perspectives, and see what is really important.
1. CHAPTER 1: JAMIE GODDAMN REAGAN

Eddie used the curling tongs to create loose, tousled waves. She was wearing a really cute top- it was black, made her boobs look great, and sparkly. Her jeans made her ass look amazing. And her shoes, a present to herself, were killer (and half of a paycheck). But somehow, she couldn't get excited for this date. This guy looked great on paper- a detective from 7-5, adorable, fun, and most importantly, not her partner.

She thought about Jamie, and guiltily thought that she'd rather be on a date with him, than this detective. She smelled a burning smell. Crap! That was her hair. During all of her daydreaming, she'd forgotten. It was all too much. She sank down onto the floor, and put her head into her hands. That kiss between them, she'd never told anybody this, but… it was electric. She had felt the chemistry between them, for a few seconds,and it was gorgeous. But Jamie, the Harvard lawyer, wasn't into her. Or maybe he was. Either way, he wasn't showing it. After that, he totally blew her off. And she knew for a fact Renzulli had offered to reassign them, so they could be together. But he turned it down.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She set her jaw. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry. Oh screw it, she was. She picked up her phone, and texted the detective: **Sorry… I got a migraine! Can we reschedule? :)**. And she had a complete meltdown, right on her bathroom floor. Over Jamie goddamn Reagan.


	2. CHAPTER 2: A CRIMSON BLOSSOM

"Janko! How did your date with the 7-5 detective go?" Eddie sighed. He meant well, as far as she knew, but...

"Yeah, that didn't pan out. I ended up not going."

"You should've called me. I would've even let you pick the Happy Hour bar."

"Yeah, Reagan, and listen to the endless complaining about the mozza sticks? Anyway, you know I always pick."

"OK, OK, you got me. But seriously, next time you're free, call me."

Yes, for a completely platonic outing to a cop bar, with maybe some beer pong thrown in.

A crackle came over the radio. "10-30. Armed robbery in progress. Corner of 10th and 30th." Jamie nodded at Eddie, who nodded back. "12-David. Show us responding." Jamie jumped in the driver's seat. Eddie followed. As they arrived, they saw no other cops.

"Call for backup, Reagan. Looks like three perps, all armed."

"Need back-up. 10-85. Armed robbery at corner of 10th and 30th"

"We need to wait."

"Janko, look at this. They're holding up an old man. When all of the cops arrive, the perps are going to panic, and this could turn ugly. Trust me. Please."

The approached the store. It was a small drugstore. She hated the junkies. Janko drew her weapon. "3, 2, 1…" Her and Jamie tore into the store.

"Police! Drop your weapons!" The perps, who were sweeping bottles of Oxy into a small Adidas backpack looked around, and panicked. Jamie said, "Drop the guns, NOW…" The taller man said, "I ain't gon' let no cop boss me around." He drew his weapon, and Eddie felt her vision slide into slow motion.

The gun was pointed at Jamie.

The perp deliberately pulled the trigger.

She fired back. 2 bullets.

But she wasn't quick enough.

Jamie was going to be hit.

She saw the bullet tear through Jamie's uniform, and the crimson stain blossom.

She yelled, "Drop the weapons, or I will shoot!" at the remaining two perps. Eddie heard the screech and squeal of cop cars approaching. Intimidated, the young men slid the guns toward the her. Another two uniforms rushed in and cuffed the perps. She radioed in, "I need a bus. 10th and 30th. Officer down, Officer DOWN." She knelt next to Jamie, and saw the blood gushing out. She ripped her NYPD-issued jacket off, and pressed it on, to stop the bleeding. She felt a pulse. He was still alive.


	3. CHAPTER 3: TRY PHYSICAL THERAPY

As she sat in the waiting room, Eddie held back tears. Why didn't she argue with Jamie more? Why couldn't she be the bossy pain in the ass she always was? They would've waited for backup, and Jamie and her would be sitting in some bar, gloating about the 3 armed robbery collars. The commissioner walked in, along with Danny and Linda. Oh, God. She couldn't deal with this right now. Linda spotted her and ran over. She immediately enveloped her in a bear hug. "Oh, honey" Suddenly, she knew they knew, as strange as that sounds. She was more than a partner. If… if he pulled through, she'd tell him how she felt… She got choked up when she thought about the alternative, and she felt Linda rubbing her back. She pulled away.

"I'm fine. Thank you. The doctors will be in with news any minute. After he came in he was rushed into surgery, so I don't know the extent of his injuries."

The Commissioner frowned, and started to pace. Eddie could see Danny's face. He looked like he was in intense pain. Linda smiled sympathetically, but Eddie could see the worry under the grin. Erin rushed in. She panted, "What's going on?" As the Commissioner started to explain, Danny approached Eddie.

"Eddie, did Jamie shoot the son of a gun who did this to him?"

"No, I did."

Eddie couldn't decipher the look on Danny's face, but she thought it was… pride.

A scrub-clothed woman rushed into the room. Everybody popped up.

"What's the news?"

"How's he doing?"

"Is he going to pull through?"

She smiled. "I have great news. Officer Reagan's wound was less serious than we originally thought. We only had to perform a minor procedure. He should be out of here in a couple of days. Although, I'd advise him to lay off the armed robberies, and maybe try physical therapy." The doctor laughed at her own joke. The Reagans didn't. She looked at Eddie. "Anyway, I take it you did the trick with your jacket? That was good thinking. You saved his life. Good work, officer. The rest of you will be able to see him in an hour or two."

Baker and Garrett rushed in. Garrett engaged in a heated discussion with the PC, while Baker strolled over to her. She held up a small overnight bag. "I thought you might want to get out of your clothes. I brought some fresh ones. Good work, officer." Baker click-clacked away, leaving Eddie with the bag.

She rushed into the ladies, and looked at herself. She was a mess. Her mascara was smudged, and her hair was tangled and droopy. Jamie's blood was all over her uniform. She pulled it off, and changed into the leggings and tunic. They were a bit small, and the leggings a bit long, and the thought occurred that these were probably Baker's personal clothes. That was a really nice thing to do. She pulled out a makeup wipe, and washed the crusted foundation, eye makeup, and mascara off. And hopefully, the day's horrible events.


	4. CHAPTER 4: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Eddie sipped her 3rd cup of coffee. The rest of the Reagan crew had arrived, and they were eagerly waiting for Jamie to float out of unconsciousness. Even Nicky and the boys had come for the occasion. They were keeping watch outside of Jamie's room, and Eddie heard Sean yell, "Dad! He's waking up!" The clan sprinted over, but Eddie hung back. She was starting to hesitate. Should she tell him? She stood in the doorway as she heard the Reagans grilling Jamie.

"Did it hurt?"

"How's the wing?"

"Can I tell my friends about this?"

After he fielded the questions, he and Jamie locked eyes, and he did his cute little crooked smile. He said, "Hey, guys, can I talk to my partner for a bit?" They nodded and slowly filed out, excitedly chattering.

Eddie approached the bed, and said, "Look, Reagan, I'm so sorry. I… I… I shouldn't have let you go into the drugstore."

"No. It was completely my fault. I was being stubborn, and impulsive."

"Yeah. Listen, I have to tell you something. I need to get it off my chest, and after this, we don't ever have to talk about it again."

Jamie raised his eyebrows.

"I like you, and I like you a lot. And I'm not sure if you knew that, but… I guess now you do…" She laughed. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure the feeling isn't mutual, but, ya know, I'll, I'll get over it. So, there."

Jamie said, "Janko, come here. I have to tell you a secret."

As she leaned in, she felt Jamie softly tilt her head towards his mouth. As they kissed, she felt his chapped lips meet hers, and the urgency grew. They needed to be closer. She climbed on top of the bed, and she heard his heart rate monitor beep faster. A nurse rushed in, with a panicked expression. "Everything all right?" When she saw them, she faltered. "I guess so. Um… Bye." Eddie and Jamie separated, and lay side by side on the bed. They burst out laughing, as Eddie did an impression of the Nurse's shocked face. Eddie said, "Anyway, Reagan. Guess you're gonna have to find a new partner."

Jamie said, "Yeah. Right after I take you out to dinner."


End file.
